User talk:MeerkatQueen
: I reply to messages left here, in here action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message Archive * 2014 - 2015　　 * 2016 - 2017　　 Any requirements to create an album page? Hi! I navigate on this wiki since a while and now I very want to contribute, I've read wiki's policy and the manual of style but, I haven't see any requirements to create an album page (or other page style). I want to be sure: We can create a page for an album without requirements? :LostSword (talk) 02:27, January 5, 2018 (UTC) : As long as it's related to VOCALOID and not self-advertisement, feel free to create the page! :) If you need help with pages, my advice is to view similar pages and study their templates. If you need help with templates, you can look here: Vocaloid Wiki:Templates. The template that album pages tend to use is . I hope this helps! （＾ヮ＾） - Meerkat (talk) 03:46, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :: Thanks for your answer! I look at your links. ::LostSword (talk) 23:31, January 6, 2018 (UTC) About rebekkya So, i found out that "Amai fukushuu Uta" was deleted. I just want you to note that i am not rebekkya in any form or way. I know about the self advertising policy and i'm just saying, i am not rebekkya in any form or way :-) Tigressnayi (talk) 00:43, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Hi Wdamtendo Has Invited you To Join his wiki as A site admin. He needs help running the site and requested you to be part of his wiki talk page This wiki is Created by Wdamtendo, a User of the Vocaloid Wiki go to the link to get started http://project-wdamtendo.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Wdamtendo_Wiki Empty blog found This blog does not really have anything written in it. Is it fine if it is deleted? : Thank you for notifying me. I deleted it. - Meerkat (talk) 02:55, February 10, 2018 (UTC) External images Hello, so i'm pretty sure you are aware of the news (i guess you could call them that) about CC, i made a blog about how others can add translations there but because i'm not allowed to add personal photos i have to leave a link to an imgur post. The problem is that i don't have an account there so i can't edit it (imgur post) when i want to update something, that's my fault, but i wondering if you could give me permission to upload the pictures here, so that i can update them faster and so that people won't have to go to a different website everytime. If not then i can just make an imgur account and reuplaod the post so that i can edit it, i just wanted to see if i can ask for permission before i remake the imgur post. Ihavenoideawhatsoever(talk) 12:32 ,February 17, 2018 (UTC) : Unfortunately, the only images allowed are ones related to the articles. Off topic images cannot be uploaded here and have to be stored on an external site. - Meerkat (talk) 01:06, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Official upload dates Hi, Meerkat. Days ago, NebulousViper told me this when I messaged them regarding this. However, when I checked the Song Article Guideline page again today, I saw this. So, would it still be fine if I include the other official upload dates of songs in the song boxes (ex. Song 1 was uploaded to YouTube on May 7, 2018 and uploaded to Niconico on May 10, 2018)? The guideline page seems to allow us the use of the format where different official upload dates of a song can be included. : I have brought this up with the other admins an we came to a decision. Due to the amount of different-date uploads, along with the fact that multiple dates clutter the song box only the first date is to be put. Any later date's uploads would be mentioned in the background section if needed to be mentioned at all. - Meerkat (talk) 23:29, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Someone removed an important reminder that you left them This user apparently removed an important reminder that you left on their talk page. This is not allowed, isn't it? EDIT: Apparently, they also did it before. What's the correct format? For the External links section, what is the correct format with regards to the spacing between the bullets and external links? Is it this one *external article here or this one? * external article here I have seen both formats used and I am not really sure which among the two is the correct one so I decided to ask you about this because I am a little bit confused. : I tend to use the latter to keep the page neater and less cluttered. - Meerkat (talk) 03:43, March 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Does that make it the default format for the song articles then? :: ::: I guess ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ - Meerkat (talk) 03:56, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Should I write an article of original songs made by the Wiki 's users Here is a Sample : https://m.soundcloud.com/user-911739438/time-machine-feat-olivermayu-and-lapis Cherryblossomfan1234 (talk) 09:43, March 14, 2018 (UTC)User:Cherryblossomfan1234 : As long as it isn't self-advertisement, go right ahead! Just be sure to follow the Song Article Guideline when making it. - Meerkat (talk) 10:24, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Profile picture send a 1920x1920 sized png of your profile pic thanks Tent1337 (talk) 16:26, March 14, 2018 (UTC) : Why? - Meerkat (talk) 17:38, March 14, 2018 (UTC) 'V'''ersions or '''v'ersions? Hello. I'm back with another question regarding this wiki's standard wiki format again. So, I'm pondering once again. In section headers for preceding and succeeding versions, do we use V'ersions or '''v'ersions? I have always believed that it is the latter because it has always been used the most until I spotted a user changing "'v'ersions" to "'V'ersions" in a few articles. : It's lowercase. - Meerkat (talk) 20:36, March 15, 2018 (UTC) A proposal Hey, MeerkatQueen. I would just like to propose this. Can we have an article dedicated to informing readers and viewers as to where they can purchase VOCALOIDs? Since VocaloidOtaku.net will shut down soon, the Where to Buy VOCALOIDs Thread thread will soon vanish for sure. Because such would be the case, I was thinking if we should have such article for anyone who is interested in buying a VOCALOID. What do you think? : While I don't think that an actual page should be made for it, if you want you can create a blog post about it. I know that I have a section of my profile page dedicated to this but I fear with VO shutting down, that isn't enough. Come to think of it, a thread should also be made on Vocabyss about it. - Meerkat (talk) 12:45, March 17, 2018 (UTC) page delete I'mnot going to highlight the page, but there is one that has been added as spam, can you get rid of it and ban the user. Even if they haven't warrant the ban from the page, they tried to pretend they were more then one person.One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:35, March 17, 2018 (UTC) ::The page Angel Emfrbl was referring to was this. (Note: It only has one sentence but it's gross either way.) :: Continuation from "A proposal" #*looks at Vocabyss* Is Vocabyss going to be like the "new VocaloidOtaku.net"? Judging by the dates of some threads, the site seems to have like started weeks ago. #Is it because almost every VOCALOID has its product pages listed on them in their infoboxes count as enough that we don't need an article for it? #Do you think you can ask a moderator in Vocabyss to create a thread on where to purchase VOCALOIDs? :# Probably. :P :# I'm not certain. An actual page on buying VOCALOIDs would have to be brought up and discussed with the other admins (and Angel). If you wish, I could bring it up in the group chat. :# As long as you're a member, anyone can make threads on VOCABYSS! If you're not a member, signing up is quick and easy. :) - Meerkat (talk) 12:38, March 19, 2018 (UTC) 叶公好龙 Should this page be categorized as questionable or explicit? The song mentioned sex between a man and a teenage boy. –– 黒いKuroi (talk) 02:34, March 20, 2018 (UTC) : I think that explicit would be appropriate. I marked it accordingly. - Meerkat (talk) 22:19, March 20, 2018 (UTC) ::I see. Thank you!–– 黒いKuroi (talk) 23:44, March 20, 2018 (UTC) A deletion request Today, I renamed the article '''Cotton Candy to COTTON CANDY since COTTON CANDY was the "appropriate" name. However, my manner of renaming the article has unfortunately created another copy of the original article (I had the song article open in two browser tabs. In one tab, I renamed the article while in the other tab, I was updating the song article.). So, can I please ask you to delete the Cotton Candy article? Original article: COTTON CANDY (The page history proves that this article was created long ago.) Unintentional duplicate: Cotton Candy Thank you very much. And apologies for the goof-up. It was an accident. : Thank you for notifying me. I have deleted the duplicate page. - Meerkat (talk) 22:26, March 21, 2018 (UTC) And again... This user cleared their entire talk page. Again. Especially soon after when Angel Emfrbl left them with reminders. 'C'over or 'c'over? So, um, in the Derivatives sections in song articles, I often see both 'C'over and 'c'over. Can you tell me which either is the correct format? The Song Article Guideline Page seems to indicate that capitalization should be used but there was a time when you undid an edit of mine when I capitalized the "c" in cover. Right now, I'm not really sure which among the two is the correct format to use. P.S. - Did you also see my previous message? : Unless "cover" were to be the first word, it would be lowercase. As for the previous message, I don't think that there is a rule set in stone about clearing talk pages. I know I can't control what people do with their talk pages. If you wish, I could bring this up to the other admins but I'm not sure if there's anything　I could do. - Meerkat (talk) 20:58, April 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you for very much for the clarification. ::Oh. And one more thing. When we type color hex codes within song boxes, any letters within them should be lowercased (#7c99d5, not #7C99D5), am I right? :: ::: I don't believe that capitalization matters for hex code characters. I know my program exports them as lowercase and various sites do uppercase. Unlike names, the capitalization of hex code characters do not matter. - Meerkat (talk) 00:20, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Image deletion Since you deleted the Misunderstood Monster article, can I request that you delete this image too? : Forgot about that. Thanks for notifying me about it. - Meerkat (talk) 02:42, April 16, 2018 (UTC) They are adding false info again Hello, Apparently 65rukoyokune didn't learn anything from the warnings on their discussion page, I just reverted one of their edits of inconsistent info (the same type of things with the ages), but I think they may reiterate the same type of actions again. What do we do? Keeping an eye on them still and give them a possible last chance? Or ban (from what I understood from the warnings you set)? Thanks :) Tokina8937 16:37, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Two questions Hey, Meerkat. I have two questions. One regarding the arrangement of official video links in song articles and the other regarding the prices of songs. For the first question: For example, a song was first uploaded to SoundCloud on May 17, 2018. Then on May 19, 2018, the song was uploaded to YouTube and Niconico. If this is the case, then should the arrangement of the official links of the song be like this, with the SoundCloud link being first, the YouTube link being second/third and the Niconico link being second/third as well as the viewcounts that are arranged depending on the arrangement of the links: , , and |links = }} produces this. Or the order does not matter and they can all just be arranged like default when the viewcounts are listed and the official links to the song are placed in song articles? , , and |links = }} produces this. As for the second question. For example, a VOCALOID song costs $1 in Bandcamp while it costs $1.50 in Amazon. Is it fine if we list the different prices of the song across some music stores like I did in MΛIKAVΞRSE? : For the fist question I would assume that whichever site it was uploaded to first would go first on the template. The reason the order was strict was because that's what the template would put out. Now with the new template combined with the template it has become much looser. : As for the second question, I'd say that's fine. - Meerkat (talk) 18:54, April 25, 2018 (UTC)